Solomon
Solomon is a very versatile character in a sense that he can do many different things, however he is only exceptional at AoE healing, making him a bit too spread out in terms of his usefulness. He is rather underwhelming in the damage department but combined with a rather fun and unique play style he can be enjoyable in his own way. With good timing and communication you can disrupt key enemy spells and save valuable resources your team would otherwise have to waste. Combined with your passive evasion, magic resistance and the ability to gain an immense amount of armour for a short period of time thanks to your ultimate you can also substitute (if the need arises) for a tank. Lore During the ancient times, Deckar Cain, one of the greatest wizards of Antiquity issued a propecy that was hidden for eons in Wordlstone Chamber and was to be opened only at the end of the days. At the beginning of the Eternal Conflict, both-forces of Hell and High Heavens battled over control of Worldstone Chamber hoping to acquire and read the prophecy. Forces of prime Evils managed gain control of Worldstone Chamber and read the prophecy that stated that a being, created in fusion of demon and angel, 2 opposites united in one body would be born. The being would have unimaginable powers beyond anyone's imagination and would either bring destruction upon the world or be its greatest savior. The Prime Evils just laughed at it, because they couldn't imagine Demon and Angel together: for them it was like water and fire-incompatible. However, one Demon, a Commander of one of the Hell Corpses,managed to overcome his Evil nature and one Angle, who saw beyond the layers of this Demon's nature fell in love with each other. They both decided to defect from their fractions and hide in the Mortal World. When they found out that one of the Commanders betrayed them and escaped with the Angel to the Middle Earth, they were furious. For a longest time the Hounds of Hell were searching for them and finally they found the Demon who overcame his Evil nature and who submitted to love with the being of Light. The prove of this love was an infant, a being that prophecy spoke about. Per Mephistophel orders they slaughtered both of the creature's parents and were prepared to tear him apart as well, when with an incredible strength and ease, the infant jumped and choked the Hounds to death. His name was Solomon, the first fusion of both forces in one body, Darkness and Light. Imbueded with powers far surpassing other creatures, Solomon joined the Eternal Conflict as he grew up and was instrumental part of bringing Prime Evils down. Prophecy of Deckard Cain: The End of Days are coming, When Forces of Hell and Heavens are scheming and planning, Battling in an endless conflict with each other, The Light of Mother and Darkness of Father Will fuse into being with one another. The being who will bring the greates fluxion; Drown Universe in blood and horrible destruction, Or bring hope to the World and preserve the Light of his Mother. Skills Corrupted Fallen God PASSIVE *'Evasion: '''33% chance *'Dark Bonus: Magic Damage Amplified by (Unholy Power)% *'Light Bonus: '''34% Magic Resistance; 500 Armor. *'Additional Info: '''In dark mode your spells will be amplified by 0%-100% based on how much UP you have (food in the Warcraft 3 HUD). Only spells in Dark Mode grant UP. '''Flash Strike Q *'Effect: '''Dash a short distance, dealing AoE Magic Damage around the dash's endpoint. *'Dash Range: 900 *'Base Damage: '''Top Statx50 AGIx75 Magic Damage *'AoE: '650 *'Dark Bonus: 'Generates 10 UP *'Light Bonus: 'Deals an additional Top Statx50 INTx75 Magic Damage *'Cooldown: '7.5 seconds *'Additional Info: '''An easy to spam spell in essence, however you should always have at least 1 ready to go, in case you need to escape. If you target outside of the 900 given range, your hero will '''NOT dash instantly. CW bonus: can trigger Hypnotic Strike, dealing All Statx250 Magic Damage per clone. Radiance W *'Effect: '''Strike all nearby enemies, dealing Magic Damage in a large AoE, while healing yourself and allies if you're in Light Mode. *'AoE around you: 777 *'Base Damage: '''Top Statx150 INTx200 Magic Damage *'Base Self-Heal: 'INTx1 *'Dark Bonus: 'Generates 25 UP *'Light Bonus: 'Heals all nearby allies by INTx2 and increases AoE to 1000 *'Cooldown: '20 seconds *'Additional Info: '''As with most heals, you can drop your armour to reduce your total HP, heal and then pick your armour back up. This way you will heal for substantially more than you would normally. Same can be done with allies but keep in mind that they don't have nearly the same amount of mobility as you. '''Flash Burst E *'Effect: '''Jump to all nearby enemies (allies as well if you're in Light Mode), dealing Magic Damage and generating UP for each enemy hit in Dark Mode or healing nearby allies in Light Mode. *'Light Mode Range: 700 *'Light Mode Damage: '''Top Statx200 INTx100 AGIx100 Magic Damage *'Light Mode Healing: 'INTx1 *'Dark Mode Range: '1000 *'Dark Mode Damage: 'Top Statx100 AGIx175 Magic Damage *'Dark Mode UP generation: '5 per target hit *'Cooldown: '15 seconds *'Additional Info: '''Great for farming UP outside of fights, stack up a bunch of low level enemies and E away! You are not invulnerable while dashing from target to target, you can still get hit if the enemy you jump to has a high enough attack speed. '''Blade of Solomon R Passive *'Bonus Magic Damage On Attack In Dark Mode: '''AGIx3 *'Chance to trigger Fury on every attack AS for 1 second: 5% *'Fury proc Magic Damage: '''Top Statx50 *'Bonus Magic Damage On Attack In Light Mode: '''INTx3 '''Active *'Effect: '''If you're in Dark Mode, lose all your UP and for every 10 UP lost 1 of your attacks will deal bonus magic damage. In Light Mode puts nearby enemies to sleep. *'Magic Damage on attack proc in Dark Mode: Top Statx50 AGIx25 *'Light Mode Sleep Range: '''750 *'Light Mode Sleep Duration: '2 seconds *'Damage from awakening from Sleep: 'All Statx100 *'Cooldown: '20 seconds *'Additional Info: '''Sleep will prevent allies from attacking slept targets for a split second to prevent them from waking slept enemies instantly. Any damage done during the sleep will cause the slept target to wake up, but still take the damage. In Dark Mode all UP will be consumed upon use, so use your other spells to get the bonus from your passive Magic Damage amplification before you use R. '''Cursed Blessing D *'Effect: '''Upon use, switch affinities between Light Mode and Dark Mode. Resets the cooldowns on Q, W, E and R. *'Cooldown: 15 seconds *'''Additional Info: '''Removes all '''ACTIVE Blade of Solomon R effects. As in if a target is slept, they will take no damage from the sleep and will wake sooner. And if you still have some attacks with magic damage procs, those will be removed. Overwhelm F *'Effect: '''Deal damage in a small radius around you and gain an added bonus, based on which Mode you are in. *'Light Mode Bonus: Restore 50% of you Max Health and for 6 seconds gain partial immunity to damage. *'Dark Mode Bonus: '''Double your current UP, before damage is applied. *'Cooldown: '90 seconds *'Additional Info: '''You are not impervious to all damage during the 6 second buff period with the Light Bonus. You can still die, but you will be a lot tankier than usual during it. Item Choices The only real changes between builds would be the accessory and flag. If you're going for the INT route go for Hade's Gate and Mystic flag for increased healing. For AGI Solomon's fate for accessory and Might or Magic flag. Apocalypse is a good CW replacement if you can acquire it. If you feel like your build is unfinished, for AGI you can pick up a grim fury for a damage increase and Abyssal Goddess's Hand if you're INT for increased healing output. '''Grimories: Oblivion: 'Vassago's grimoire is universally good for both AGI and INT since you can change the passive effect depending on your situation. '''Spirituality: '''For damage good options are Unstable Magic (Fuse), Burning Desire (Witgang), Weaken (Devil of Pestilence Plague) and if you're lucky enough to get it Fake Feint (Meph) since you can proc it semi-frequently. For healing purposes Aura of Affection (Sitri) is a good choice. '''Salvation: '''If you care more about healing pick up a Ludviana's Affection (Ludviana). For more survivability a Naked Skin (Griman) to add on to your existing evasion. Tricks * You can use Sleep and then dash away to safety to make greater distance between your enemy and perhaps they will lose aggro in the process as well. * Tell your allies to drop their armour if they're low, heal them up and have them pick it back up for extra healing. Playstyle & Tactics '''General Playstyle: '''Your role is neither that of a full on support or a full on DPS so don't go out of your way to focus on only either. Your damage can be dished out gradually if you spam your spells upon every D reset and healing allies should be a concern only if no other healers are present. In Dark Mode use up all your spells and UP with R and get all the buffed up attacks in before swapping phases. After swapping INTO Light Mode check if your squishier team mates need healing before using up your spells and swap back to Dark Mode when you find a good timing for R. F usage should mostly be reserved for exclusively Light Mode, since the heal and damage resistance for a short while is far better than a little bit of extra damage in Dark Mode. Make sure you aren't an easy target by constantly dashing around with Q but don't be afraid to take a slight beating yourself, as your are relatively tanky in both modes due to your evasion. 'Mephisto: 'Not much for you to do on Mephisto due to your lack of damage and the arena being so small you can't take advantage of effective kiting. If you're an INT variant you'll find yourself a bit more useful than an AGI variant. Keep your allies alive with AoE heals, which should be easy, since 4 people will be stacked up together most of the time. If your tanks are having issues with tanking Mephisto, you can put him to sleep to make some distance between them or to give them more time for their cooldowns to come back. Also if you see that minion-killing isn't going that well, sleep can come in handy there as well. 'Diablo: Due to your mobility, you should always have a Q ready to dash away from Diablo once a "Burn!" is procced to make some more space for your allies to run around in. Even though your damage is below average, any damage is good, so don't completely disregard your DPS capabilities. You can time your sleeps with Diablo's breath, once he's facing upwards to breathe on someone, use your sleep so he stays facing upwards and doesn't suddenly do a 180 and makes everyone take unnecessary damage. Sleep is also good for shutting down a "Fury" when it occurs. Do some kiting if your team is in the need of a reset by getting him to 25 mana, having your team move to the top of the arena while you procc it. Give your squishy allies heals when they need them and you'll find yourself contributing a decent amount and possibly make the run go very smoothly. '''Solomon: '''Solomon is where you excel at. Keep doing your damage as it comes but always have a sleep ready. It is very crucial for this fight, since it saves your team an astounding amount of resources. When Solomon uses either of the blade attacks, put him to sleep and dash away to make some extra distance. Quite easy to pull off once you have it and contributes a great deal to the fight. Since your damage is AoE you shouldn't have any difficulty targeting the real Solomon. As always heal your squishy allies when they need it and keep dishing out damage once you go into Dark Mode.